Capes and Darkness
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: A YYHHP xover, YYH cast centric. When a certain wizard ends up creating a dent in the road outside a certain fox's house, things get interesting. But when a secret government orginization shows up and kidnaps the wizard, things go from odd to worse.
1. Prelude

**Capes and Darkness**

_A Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter Crossover_

Full summary:

A YYHHP x-over, YYH cast centric. When a certain wizard ends up creating a dent in the road outside a certain fox's house, things get interesting. But when a secret government orginization shows up and kidnaps the wizard, things go from odd to worse as some familiar demons are thrust into a wild goose chase across England.

**Prelude/**

_Crash!_

The noise was heard throughout the neighborhood as Minamino Shuichi sprung from his bed. With agility no normal human could possess, he sprinted down the stairs and opened the front door. He looked up and down the street to see that he was not the only one to be awakened. Lights were turned on in almost every house on the street, and houses that were dark would not remain that way for long.

"Shuichi, what happened?" Minamino Shiori asked as she descended the stairs draped in a robe, her eyes groggy from sleep.

"I don't know, mother." Shuichi replied, turning his head to the cause of the disturbance. At first, he could see nothing but dust from where the… thing… landed. But then he saw a flicker of something. Something that nobody else on the street could have possibly seen. Something that had to be magical.

Quick as a flash, Shuichi was out of his house and on what remained of the street, trying to squint through the dust to see just what was there.

"Shuichi!" Shiori cried, throwing her hand out as if to catch him.

It was no use. Shuichi stood a the edge of the crater, trying to squint through the smoke that even his improved vision could not see through. He heard the wailing of sirens in the background. Someone must have called the police. Knowing that there was no way he could get whatever it was out of there without people seeing, Shuichi stepped back as the police rounded the corner, followed by the fire department, ambulance, and some odd black vans.

Shuichi sighed as he was told to move away, but obeyed and retreated back onto his own property. Not bothering to look back, he made his way to his room, passing Shiori with nothing but a cheerful smile and a glance. Once in his room, he threw open the window and quietly called out into the night, "Hiei?"

"I have him, Kurama," a faceless voice replied. "I'm going to bring him to Spirit World."

Shuichi nodded. "That would be wise. Did you see that spark of-

He was instantly silenced by a sharp glare and a flicker of movement as a strip of white cloth dropped out of the tree and lazily floated downward, guided by the slight breeze. "Walls have ears, Kurama. And they're coming this way."

With that, Shuichi shut his window and the shadow in the tree disappeared. Just in time, too, for a second later a man poked his head around the corner and looked around. He disappeared for a second, before walking around the corner. Shuichi silently watched him from his window.

The man was dressed in a long cape that covered most of his figure. He held out something that could pass as a cell phone, but Shuichi knew that wasn't what it was. The man pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "It's disappeared, whatever it was. I'm picking up a faint signal around here, though. Should we investigate? Over and out."

The walkie-talkie crackled as someone replied, "Negative. It's probably just an owl. Get back to base, we'll find it later. Over."

"What's this?" the man muttered, watching as the cloth that had dropped from Shuichi's arm floated lower and was caught on a bush. The man looked around before pocketing it and heading back the way he came.

**End/**

Yes, a new story! Want to know why? If you do, just read my profile page for the answer. Oh, and yes, this is a double first post. I'll be posting chapter one along with this.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do, however, own these words, along with my secret government orginazation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capes and Darkness**

_A Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter Crossover_

**Chapter 1/**

"Who is this?" Koenma cried as Hiei unceremoniously dropped a man onto the floor.

"How am I supposed to know? He fell from the sky and did a number on the street outside Kurama's house," Hiei said, glaring at the reason he was in the Spirit World in the first place. He tried to avoid the place if he could help it.

"Well, that just makes me feel secure. Why couldn't you keep him somewhere else?"

"Some paranoid neighbor called the police. And the fire department. And the ambulance. That new government organization was there, too. Those goddamn guys in the black cloaks. It looked like they were searching for him."

"Hm, that's not good. The staff here still haven't been able to pull up any information in them anyway. What were you doing in the Human World, anyway?"

"I wasn't there to begin with. I sensed a disturbance, some sort of rift, like something was forcing its way through the different worlds. Whatever it was, it finally settled it the human world."

Koenma gave Hiei an odd look. "You're being oddly out of character, Hiei. Why so helpful all of the sudden?"

Hiei face reddened, and he turned around. "I'm leaving. I need to get back to the Demon World."

Koenma smiled, before looking over at the man. His face took on a grim expression as he pushed a button on his intercom. "Ogre, I'm going to need someone to take our new arrival to a guest room. Be sure he is comfortable, and alert me when he is awake."

A blue demon whose only piece of clothing was a loincloth draped loosely over his hips rushed into the room, followed by two similarly colored demons, wearing slightly more appropriate clothing. The first one bowed to the toddler as the other two gently picked up the man and carried him out of the room.

"Be sure he gets the proper medical attention. I'd rather we not find out who he is when he's dead."

"Yes, Lord Koenma, sir. Right away!" Ogre rushed out of the room. Koenma sighed. He could just tell that there was going to be paperwork involved in this one. A lot of paperwork.

**End/**

Wow, the prelude was longer than chapter one… O.o

Anyway, I'll reply to any reviews I get at the end of the next chapter, unless I manage to finish chapter 2 before I get any reviews.

And once again, read my profile for information regarding this story and others.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I do, however, own these words, along with my secret government organization. Ph34r t3h s3cr37 g0v3rnm3n7 0rg4niz47i0n. (Sorry, I couldn't resist… -.-)


End file.
